


Here Comes The Sun

by mistyyygoode



Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Inspired, Song: Here Comes the Sun (The Beatles), Sweet Natasha, Wanda plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyyygoode/pseuds/mistyyygoode
Summary: Natasha walks into Wanda's room while she's practicing her guitar, and asks the woman to play her a song.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: Only Love Can Save Me Now ~ Wanda Maximoff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've rewritten this at least three times, so I hope this version is good.

Natasha walked down the hall with two wine glasses in her hands. She stopped by Wanda’s room, standing in the doorway. She smiled to herself when she saw the Witch playing her guitar that Steve had given her.

Wanda’s eyes were focused on the sheet music in front of her while her fingers plucked and strummed the strings. Her focus was on the instrument, so when a voice came from behind her, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Can you play me a song?” Nat asked as she walked into the room.

“Jesus, Tasha,” Wanda chuckled softly as her hand rested on her chest.

“Sorry, darling.” The Russian said before she placed a kiss atop brown locks. “I brought you some wine. I didn’t know you were practicing.” She said as she handed a glass over to the younger woman before she sat at the top of the bed. She leaned against the headboard and stared at Wanda.

Wanda smiled sheepishly. She took a sip of the drink before setting the glass on her nightstand. “Thank you, and yes… I think I’ve finally got the hang of some harder songs.”

Natasha smiled softly. “Will you play one for me?”

“Sure,” Wanda said before biting her lip shyly. She flipped through the pages of the book before she found the perfect, easy song. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Natasha said with a grin on her lips.

The Witch’s fingers started dancing across the strings of her guitar. "Here comes the sun, do, do, do. Here comes the sun, and I say it's all right... little darling, it's been a long, cold, lonely winter. Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here." She sang before plucking the strings for the melody. "Here comes to sun, do, do, do. Here comes the sun. And I say it's alright. Little darling, the smiles return to their faces. Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here." Wanda kept playing and singing until she hit the last note. She bit her lip and shyly looked back at Nat to see the woman smiling brightly at her. 

“Darling, that was incredible. Why haven’t you played for me before?” Natasha asked.

Wanda put her guitar back onto its stand before crawling up the bed. She sat beside the older woman. “I don’t know… I’m shy about it.”

“You shouldn’t be, you’re so good at the guitar, and your voice is beautiful.” The Black Widow said as her free hand wrapped around Wanda’s waist, pulling her closer.

“Thank you,” Wanda blushed as she rested her head on Natasha’s shoulder. “That’s means a lot to me.”


End file.
